


If I had just asked...

by CinnamonRoll915



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Ask Out On A Date, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, My First Fanfic, Sad, Wedding, husband, probably canon (but i dont want it to be), wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll915/pseuds/CinnamonRoll915
Summary: Sugawara Koushi has a lot of regrets. One of them in particular is going to remind him everyday of his life.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 4





	If I had just asked...

Sugawara Koushi has a lot of regrets.

But one of these regrets is going to stay with him for the rest of his life. 

Two rings sat in the bottom of his pocket, sitting heavy, just waiting to be used. Suga is watching the love of his life, Sawamura Daichi, get married to someone else. The only thing that Suga could think was that he had missed his chance. If only he could go back, if only he had just asked Daichi out on a date sooner, if he had just confessed to him, that might have been him standing on the altar getting married to Daichi. 

-5 Years Ago-

"Suga, you should just ask him. He might say yes," Asahi said, trying to reason with Suga. He gave him a sympathetic smile. 

"It's not like I can just ask him," Suga sighed resting his head on his hands, "He probably doesn't even like me back."

"You need to at least try. You never know what could happen," Asahi reassured him by putting a hand on his shoulder, "If he would like anyone, it would probably be you."

"But what if something goes wrong," Suga whispered to Asahi, burying his head in his hands. 

"Maybe you should just buy him something, and tell him that you love him. Say that you love him, but still want to be friends if he doesn't reciprocate his feelings," Asahi suggested, "Pick up some flowers, chocolate, or maybe a present."

“I guess I could do that, but still, I feel like something will go wrong,” Suga replied. He heaved out a sigh.

“You can take comfort in the fact that you tried. Just tell him,” Asahi smiled.

Suga knew what he was going to do. 

He headed over to the store after his conversation with Asahi, going to buy a present, then confess his love for Daichi. Suga had stopped at a few stores, unsatisfied with all of the things they had there. He had finally settled on a small bracelet, with small beads on it. He knew it was cheesy, but the bracelet in morse code said I love you. 

He headed over to Daichi’s house, his mind plaguing him with thoughts.

-What if he rejects me?-  
-What if he just ignores me for the rest of my life?-  
-Will I even be able to live with myself after?-  
-Could he be dating someone else?-

Suga just shook his head at the thoughts. He managed to get enough confidence to at least get to Daichi’s house. He just stood at Daichi’s doorstep absentmindedly, but couldn’t bring himself to knock on the door and confess. 

After 10 minutes of just staring at the door, he finally built up enough confidence to knock on the door. Suga was about to rap his knuckles on the door but it swung open instead. Daichi was standing there with a bouquet of pink and red roses.

“Suga? What are you doing here?” Daichi asked him, holding the flower bouquet to the side.

“Daichi! Uh-,” Suga paused, “Who is that for?”

“Oh, this?” he asked and pointed to the flowers. Suga nodded curiously.

“This is for Michimiya. I was thinking of getting a girlfriend for a while now, and I know that she likes me. So, why not go for it,” He explained gesturing to the flowers in his hand.

“Oh-” Suga muttered. He was trying to hide his sadness so Daichi wouldn’t pick up on it. He hid the bracelet behind his back, trying to not let Daichi see it. He was already rejected. All Suga wanted to do was go back to his house, curl up on his bed, and cry. Pretend that everything was okay, and nothing had ever happened. 

“But, let me ask again, why are you here? Do you need anything?” Daichi asked Suga, curious as to why he was on his doorstep.

“Oh no! I just happened to be around and came to say hello,” Suga tried to explain without his voice wavering, “I should be going now. Goodbye Daichi.”

“Goodbye?” Daichi replied curiously, wondering as to why Suga felt so dejected. 

Suga ran off, far away. His feet just couldn’t stop moving, and the tears just couldn’t stop flowing from his face. No matter what he did, the tears just couldn’t stop. Suga wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater, his hand still clenching the bracelet. 

Daichi had already found someone else. He had decided to go with someone that he knew best, someone that he knew he could get closer too. If he had just knocked a few minutes sooner, if he had just told Daichi right then, he probably wouldn’t be asking Michimiya out right now. 

-Present Day-

Suga smiled up at his best friend, getting married. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes at any moment, but he could not tell if it was from sadness or happiness. 

He handed Daichi the two rings. He placed them in the palm of his hand. -This will be the closest I will ever get to holding his hand.-

Suga gave a sigh. He smiled as Daichi kissed his bride, smiling every step of the way. The tears finally bubbled over, spilling onto his cheeks. He gave a small smile to Daichi as he and Michimiya walked down the aisle, hand in hand. 

Suga felt a hand on his shoulder. It was warm and gentle as if it was trying to signify that everything was okay. 

“Are you okay Suga? Is Daichi getting married still bothering you?” Asahi whispered to him.

“I’m fine. Dai looks so happy. I don’t want to ruin that,” he responded. A single tear slid down his cheek but he swiped it away before Asahi could notice, “I would just be getting in the way if I really told him how I feel. They are happy together.”

A single sob wracked his body, and he tried desperately to hide it. After all, the person he loved the most in his life just got married to another person. 

Maybe he did not have any romantic feelings for her when he first asked her out.

Maybe he wanted to give those flowers to Suga instead.

But now, he definitely loved his wife with his whole heart. 

And Suga was left without his love.


End file.
